yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 050
Curse of Minus! The Imprisoned Ancient Fairy Dragon is the fiftieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. After defeating Demonic Monkey King Zeman and saving Ancient Fairy Dragon, Luna arrives in the human world just in time to help her brother Leo win his Duel against Demak, while Demak Summons "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu". Summary Battling Zeman Leo begins his turn and uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add a random Equip Spell Card to his hand. He focuses hard as he hopes to get a card capable of beating "Demonic Monkey King Zeman". His eyes light up as he gets "Double Tool C&D". Inside Zeman's castle, Luna gazes into the portal, where she can see Ancient Fairy Dragon sealed in the crag. She vows to herself that she will free the dragon. Zeman checks the procedure with Luna and Torunka; they say he must unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon and then minus her and Regulus in order to gain her power. He warns them they shall pay dearly if they are lying. Turning the Cursed Needle over the crag, Zeman unseals Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna looks down anxiously as the dragon is slowely released. Zeman orders Regulus be brought to him. Luna waves her staff and commands Regulus to follow her. As she leads Regulus to Zeman, Torunka dances in excitement and trips over his baggy clothes. He falls over, knocking Luna in the process. The bandages fall from Luna's staff, revealing it to be a disguised Cursed Needle staff. As he staggers up, he accidentally turns the needle on the staff. The minus effect causes him to say thoughts, he means to keep secret. He blurts out that they are here to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon and mocks Zeman for falling for their deceptions. Luna tries to stand, but trips over her clothing, causing her headwear to fall off. The monkeys recognize her from Schwank. Zeman commands them to seize the liars, but Regulus picks them up and runs. Zeman begins to reseal Ancient Fairy Dragon. Regulus takes the duo to safety, locking them in the cage, to protect them from the monkeys. He then takes their staff and uses it to reverse the effect of Zeman's that he is using to reseal Ancient Fairy Dragon. Leo switches "Power Tool Dragon" to Attack Mode and equips it with "Double Tool C&D". "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK rises to 3000. Demak commenst that it matches "Zeman's" and teases Leo that such an effort is good in the eyes of a non-Signer, such as Leo. Leo doesn't let Demak's words get to him has "Power Tool Dragon" launch an attack on "Zeman". As "Power Tool Dragon" battles the "Zeman" card, Regulus leaps at Zeman in the spirit's world. Demak assumes Leo is settling for a draw in their monsters' battle. leo confirms his thoughts, but reminds him that "Power Tool Dragon" won't be destroyed due to its effect. As "Power Tool Dragon" comes into contact with "Zeman", Regulus and Zeman's Cursed Needles collide in the spirit's world, causing a burst of energy. The burst causes to monkies to disappear. Luna and Torunka are safe as Luna's birthmark emits a protection bubble. Zeman vows that it is not over, for when he is defeated the Minus Curse will be sent to Demak. Both incarnations of Zeman are destroyed and Leo begins to celebrate, while "Power Tool Dragon" protects itself at the cost of "Double Tool C&D". Trudge is pleased to see the Dark Synchro Monster destroyed, but Yusei isn't so sure. Cusillu's Summoning Demak laughs and plays "Dark Matter", since a Dark Synchro Monster got destroyed. He Special Summons the top 2 cards from his Deck as monsters. The cards appear as "Fighter's Ape" and "Magician's Ape". Leo equips "Power Converter" to "Power Tool Dragon" and ends his turn. As Luna searches for Regulus, she finds an old man, the Dark Sage, who explains himself to be Torunka at his true age. Regulus appears to the two and reports that Zeman seems to have been obliterated, but has not seen Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna notices that the spirits are still prisoners on the walls and remembers what Zeman said about the Curse being sent to Demak. Demak begins his turn and thanks Leo for defeating Zeman, as he can now Summon his "Earthbound Immortal. He holds up the "Cusillu" cards and starts laughing maniacly. He Releases his 2 monsters and the Earthbound Immortal heart appears. As a competitor of the Duel, Leo is spared from being sacrificied. In the spirit's world, Luna, Regulus and Torunka see the Monkey geoglyph appear in the sky. The souls of the spirits trapped in the stone slabs and sucked upwards towards the geoglyph. In the human world, the spirits are sucked into the heart and the Geoglyph forms on the ground surrounding the Duel. The ground tears up and the Giant Cusillu arises. Leo stares in fear and Demak explains how it is ammune to Leo's monsters attacks, along with his Spell and Trap Cards. Due to "Closer Forest", "Cusillu's" ATK rises to 3600. Cusillu raises its fist to pummle Leo as it prepares for a direct attack, but Leo destroys "Power Converter" to gain Life Points equal to "Cusillu's" ATK. "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK drops to 0 and Leo dashes away from the fist as it makes his attack. The impact tremor of the fist hitting the ground has Leo thrown against the ground by earth blasted at him. In the spirit's world, Luna hears Leo call her. She along with Regulus and Torunka are then sucked towards the geoglyph. Torunka manages to cast a spell, returning Luna to the human world before she gets sucked in. Battling Cusillu Luna emerges at Leo's side. She helps him up and Leo reveals to her how he had planned to defeat Demak before she got back, but knew he couldn't play the hero. Luna hugs him and tells him that's not true. She thinks he's got the bravery of a real hero. Demak laughs that the gang is reunited and that Luna shall also fall prey to Cusillu. Luna accuses him of being the one, who was controlling Zeman and refuses to ever forgive him. Luna takes Leo's Duel Disk to continue the Duel in his place. Leo initially believes he should continue the Duel, but since he fought hard for Luna, she intends to return the favor, by fighting just as hard for him. Luna's birthmark then lights up, causing Yusei, Akiza and Jack's to do the same. .]] Luna readied herself and Demak says he shall show his respects by Summoning a special spirit. He plays "Cursed Prison", Summoning "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Ancient Fairy Dragon appears chained up inside a cage. Demak ends his turn, asking how it feels to face the dragon she is bound to by fate as an enemy. Luna begins her turn, promising to free Ancient Fairy Dragon. She draws "Limiter Removal" and uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to get "Central Shield", wich she equips to it. Leo compliments the move and Luna Sets "Limiter Removal" and "Respect Synchron". She ends her turn. Demak assumes Luna cannot bring herself to attack "Ancient Fairy Dragon". He attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with "Cusillu", but Luna activates "Limiter Removal", doubling "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK to 4000. "Power Tool Dragon" counterattacks and drops Demak's Life Points to 2100. Demak curses her and Leo for defying such God-like power uses "Cusillu's" effect, Releasing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to prevent "Cusillu's" destruction and halving Luna's Life Points to 200. Leo catches Luna from falling. She insists she's okay and that the real fight is about to start. She had known Demak would send "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to the Graveyard and planned ahead. She uses "Respect Synchron" to revive "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to her side of the field. Ancient Fairy Dragon rises, initially in chains, but Regulus makes a brief appearance and shatters the chains. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks Luna for keeping her promise. Luna uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, sending "Central Shield" to prevent "Power Tool" being destroyed by "Limiter Removal". Demak admires Luna's actions, regarding them as those of a real Signer. Demak ends his turn, requesting Luna to show him a real Duel, elected by the Gods. Leo and Luna begin their turn, drawing "Rocket Pileder". They use "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" effect to destroy "Closer Forest" and gain 1000 Life Points, settin them at 1200. Without a Field Spell Card, "Cusillu's" effects are negated. Luna uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add "Pain to Power" to her hand. She equips "Rocket Pileder" to "Power Tool" and "Pain to Power" to "Ancient Fairy". "Power Tool Dragon" attacks "Cusillu", causing an explosion inside the Immortal. Leo and Luna's Life Points drop to 400. Demak believes they have taken it on themselves to receive the God's punishment. Leo states otherwise and Luna explains how "Power Tool Dragon's" destruction is prevented, due to "Rocket Pileder" and "Cusillu" loses ATK equal to "Power Tool Dragon's". A large hole is formed in Cusillu's stomach, where it was attacked and it now stands at 800 ATK. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" gains ATK equal to the damage Leo and just took from the battle, due to "Pain to Power's" effect. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" attacks "Cusillu" with her "Eternal Sunshine" attack. Featured Duels Leo and Luna vs. Demak :... continued from previous episode. Leo activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, getting "Double Tool C&D". He switches "Power Tool Dragon" to Attack Position and equips it with "Double Tool C&D". He then attacks "Demonic Monkey King Zeman". Both monsters have equal ATK, but Leo uses "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, destroying "Double Tool C&D" to prevent "Power Tool Dragon" from being destroyed. Demak then activates his face-down, "Dark Matter", Special Summoning "Magician's Ape" and "Fighter's Ape" in Defense Position. Leo equips "Power Tool Dragon" with "Power Converter". Demak Tributes "Magician's Ape" and "Fighter's Ape" to Summon "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu". "Closer Forest's" effect raises its ATK to 3600. It attacks directly, but Leo discards "Power Converter", restoring his Life Points to 4000, but lowering "Power Tool Dragon's" ATK to 0.(Leo: 400 Life Points) Luna appears and takes Leo's place. Demak continues his turn. He plays "Cursed Prison", Special Summoning "Ancient Fairy Dragon" in Defense Position. Luna activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, getting "Central Shield", which she equips to "Power Tool Dragon". She Sets "Limiter Removal" and "Respect Synchron" in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Demak attacks "Power Tool Dragon" with "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu", but Luna activates "Limiter Removal" (Power Tool Dragon: 4000 ATK). Demak activates "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's" effect, Tributing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to prevent "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" from being destroyed while also halving Luna's Life Points. (Demak: 2100 Life Points;Luna: 200 Life Points). Luna activates "Respect Synchron" to Special Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" in Attack Position. Luna sends "Central Shield" to the Graveyard to prevent "Limiter Removal" from destroying "Power Tool Dragon". Leo and Luna draw "Rocket Pileder". They activate "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" effect, destroying "Closer Forest". (Leo & Luna: 1200 Life Points). Luna activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect, adding "Pain to Power" to her hand. "Power Tool Dragon" is equipped with "Rocket Pileder" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is equipped with "Pain to Power". "Power Tool Dragon" attacks Cusillu. Due to "Rocket Pileder's" effect, "Power Tool Dragon" isn't destroyed (Leo & Luna: 400 Life Points). "Rocket Pileder's" effect makes "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's" ATK drop to 800. "Pain to Power"'s effect raises "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" ATK to 2900. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" attacks "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu". This attack reduces Demak's Life Points 0, causing him to lose the Duel. However, the conclusion is not shown until the next episode.